Who knew I could fall for you?
by AilesGrise
Summary: mikan and natsume ,turn besties from woes and are stuck on proving that a gal and a boy can be BFFs but still not fall for each other.Everyone else thinks they already fight like a married couple.for how long will they put up the act? Summary inside!


**_Gakuen alice calling!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mikan sakura's life takes a U turn when she's selected for gakuen alice when she didn't even apply for the admission. But still agrees to join the academy beacause of her grandpa. On day 1 She ends up being natsume's prime target for throwing insults. But unlike others she shows him how badass she is. Events turn into a nasty fight. They hate each other with everything they have. However fate brings them together again but what the heck? Mikan : Ruka's galfriend &amp; Natsume: Sumire's boyfriend? However god has other plans! Somehow their fates are intertwined. Read on to discover how they end up as bestfriends , ignoring the fact that they are meant to together! <span>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SAKURA RESIDENCE:<strong>_

"Mikan! Be quick! They will be here any minute."

GOD! What's up with Grandpa?

He sounds like an over excited kid right now. He is either gonna go dumb himself or leave me deaf one of these days.

Grumpy old hag! Why the hell did he have to wake me up at 4 in morning?

Oh Yeah! Gakuen Alice. That's what he said. What were his words again?

Yeah! Something like going to Academy- denying treatment- see him die-etc etc etc

Talk about emotional blackmail.

Being Mikan Sakura sure sucks. You bet it really does!

A 16 year old poor helpless girl who's being sent away to a far off land against her own will. Damn you grandpa! You are going to regret this.

I sighed for umpteenth time as I neatly arranged my recently ironed clothes in rows in my huge suitcase.

"Grandpa! I Can hear you loud and clear. And can you stop reminding me that , for like fifteen times in one minute?" , I huffed as I spotted something underneath my clothes. It was a photo hidden somewhere among my stacked up thingies. I couldn't help but smile when I ran my fingers on it. It was of me and grandpa, gone fishing. There I was , holding a small fish and grandpa was smiling as gentally as ever sitting beside me. I chuckled lightly as memories flooded my mind.

Tears , unknowingly, rolled down my cheeks. I Really didn't want to leave him alone like this.

I heard him cough a little, that's when I wanted to give up everything and stay here by his side.

Heck! I am worried. How am I not supposed to?

" Mikan! You have five minutes or else you will be leaving on an empty stomach."

There he goes again.

I swear that old man is grinning like a madman downstairs, fully aware that I have an apetite similar to that of a pig.

"Coming!"

I increased my pace when I looked at the wall clock.

Gosh! Its already five , they will be ariving soon and I still haven't dressed up.

I better pack my stuff as soon as possible or else that old man who's totally out of his mind right now is so gonna kick me out. I would rather leave with tears in my eyes than having a swollen butt.

Silly old man! What are you going to do without me?

I was all done in next fifteen minutes. As I lifted my case, that definitely weighed a ton now, I glanced back at my deserted room longingly . But I half heartedly turned my back on it and left in haste. God knows how long I will be gone!

I dragged my luggage with all my might until I reached the last stair. Damn! It was heavy. I was seriously out of breath. I was panting heavily when I noticed a pair of shining black boots on the doorstep. My eyes travelled all the way upto its owners face, all clad in black. He was wearing a black business suit with black shades. He was as still as the statue of liberty, no movement, no expression , no nothing!

SCARY!

Did this guy just walk out of a MIB movie?

Before I could fully judge him, my grandpa interrupted my train of thoughts, with the words I really didn't want to hear right now.

"Your ride is here Mikan. I am afraid you will have to leave right away."

He looked at me apologetically still smiling in his own usual way.

How could he? How could this man smile so genuinely even when his only family is going away? Even when he knows that he won't be able to see me for one long year?

I tried hard but I couldn't stop the ache that shot up in my chest. The pain flowed continously through my orbs. I got up on my feet still stumbling slightly and launched myself upon my grandpa, , carefull not to hurt him. I hugged him as if I had my life in him and cried hard, like a little kid afraid to let go of her mother. But this man here, has been both my mum and my dad eversince I gained control over my senses. I can't posssibly forget the uncountable nights he was rendered sleepless because I was frightened to sleep alone, the days of thundering storms and how he always said , " You are the sunshine , Mikan! ".

The times I had to study late nights and he stayed awake with me. And when he first did my pigtails!

Why did he trick me into it? Why doesn't he ever think about himself?

"Grandpa! I don't want to go." I said between sobs my eyes red with all the crying.

I was still sobbing when I felt his wrinkled hand caressing my auburn hair.

"Just stop crying now Mikan. I promise that I won't die. Now just cheer up or else I will be worried about you for the whole year."

I looked up to gaze into his brown eyes with determination and doggedness.

".B...but...I..possibly can't leave you alone."

I could sense him smiling at me and surprisingly it seemed to ease me. Afterall Leaving him worried was way worse than leaving him alone, so I guess I should get over it already.

Sensing my worries he ruffled my hair as if I was a kid and held up his right arm to show off his ...Eh?... Well toned muscles?

"See this mikan? I am one strong man."

He exclaimed pompously motioning towards the loose skin covering his so called MUSCLES.

I scrutinized him before finally giving him a piece of my mind.

"Yeah! Yeah! You look like superman. Just a tad bit thinner... like ... twenty times thinner? And just a little older too."

He frowned and crossed his arms against his chest , shaking his head in disappointment.

"Huh! Kids these days don't know how to respect oldies. Now get out of my house young lady."

I got off him and wiped my tears with back of my hands and stuck out my tongue at him.

"And oldies these days throw their grandkids ,out of the house, with a red swollen butt "

His brows twitched in annoyance and he pointed at the door with his index finger.

"Get out now!"

I grinned at him and pinched his wrinkled face playfully,

"I'll miss you grandpa! And when I get back, Be prepared to pay for doing this to me. mwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha"

I laughed like an evil witch, with lots of plans for my revenge going round and round in my head. Yo! I'm feeling so badass right now. hehehe

But wait! Why am I seeing stars in the broad daylight? Or my old man's weapon just hit me square on head? But the lump on my head clearly suggests the latter. Curse that cane of his.

"Owwwwwwwww! Take it easy old man." I whined rubbing the sore lump on my head.

"You wish! Young lady. Now get your bag and move out." He roughly handed me my bag and pushed me out of the house.

"Awwwwwwwww! You are so nice, Grandpa!" . I pouted as I tried to struggle back.

"Goodbye! Sunshine!"

Can't beleive this old man! Acting like he's okay when he's probably going to miss me like anything. Smiling , just to reassure me that he's going to be alright. Careless fellow.

I moved ahead with heavy feet, with my eyes still pinned to his thin figure standing at the door, waving me goodbye with the biggest fake curve of lips I've ever seen.

"Bye! Grandpa. Just don't forget about your medicines or I'll come running all the way to your place just to strangle you to death."

I warned him with a serious expression on my face but he just shrugged it off taking it lightly.

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance and continued on my way with a light heart.

But strange enough, that man in black didn't show a hint of emotion on witnessing our little melodrama. Any normal person would've acknowledged our presence or he could've atleast sweatdropped . It was more entertaining than any soap opera.

He makes me feel like I am not leaving for my new school, it is more like I am going on some kind of secret mission. How cool's that?

When I finally reached the black shining car, I marveled at its elegant features before swaying around to take a look at the small house I called "HOME".

I kept staring at it like it was a something serene before I was interrupted by the Black Cat. Meow meow! Nice name! hehehehe

"Can you hurry up a bit Miss Sakura? We are getting late !"

For the first time since I saw him , That weird guy actually said something.

But what is he?

A robot? He sure sounds like one.

Hehehhehe! Nevermind! Just kidding.

I sometimes over react , don't I? Well! That's me for you!


End file.
